Hushed Whispers
by meli101
Summary: Years after TLO. The gods are starting to break their oaths. Demigods are not being claimed. Sara, daughter of Demeter,must make a choice. Is she one of the seven?She must venture into an unknown world and leave Camp, to save her friend Whisper.RR
1. I Flip Him Off

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians, except for my new ones. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is more of a set up to the next chapter and the book. Please Read and Review. Remember you guys are my inspiration. So the more I get the more I write. **

"_They'll try, Percy. Oh, we'll all try to keep our promise. And maybe for a while things will get better. But we gods have never been good at keeping oaths. You were born because of a broken promise, eh? Eventually we'll become forgetful. We always do." – Hermes, Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian._

Demigods, children of gods and mortals, are being forgotten by their godly parents. The gods' promise to claim all children belonging to them has been broken. As the years have progressed, less demigods are found in Camp Half-blood. Most are trapped within the world of humans and others are lost forever to monsters. Camp Half-blood, however, is flourishing.

Camp Half-blood has been my only home. The world of humans is a mystery; it is a world I do not understand. The closest I have been to the world of humans is the boundary tree. The tree speaks of wondrous tales of the human world, as well as terrible. I call the tree Whisper, with permission of course, because whenever it speaks its voice is barely audible.

Whisper once told me that a girl, Thalia, inhabited the tree. Thalia, Whisper told, was a daughter of Zeus, who was being chased by monsters, when she courageously gave herself up to save her friends. Since then, I have admired Thalia the Huntress. Her tales are told throughout the camp, especially by our Camp Counselor, Perseus Jackson.

He is a legend; most demigods admire him, except for some who reside in Ares' cabin. Percy Jackson lives two lives. During the summer, he attends Camp Half-blood to train us in sword fighting, as well as recruiting demigods, whom the gods have claimed. After summer, he lives a completely different life with his family. Lately though, he has only taught us sword fighting as the gods are slowly forgetting about their children.

Annabeth's, the camp architect, and Percy's son is allowed to attend camp during the summer as well. Although he is not a demigod, he has the ability to see throught the Mist, which is a magical component that hinders humans' sight to see what is really there. For example, when they pass Camp Half-blood, they only see a field of strawberries, spreading across the land and hills, not a camp with an amphitheater, dining hall and cabins.

My friends were limited; most demigods hated talking to me. My power had branded me weird, yet Mr. D loved keeping me around the strawberry fields with the nymphs and his children. My experience with any weapon was minimal, and I hated that. Although, I loved the feel of the strawberries pulsating through my body and their life growing, I did not wish to spend my whole life in a field of strawberries.

The plants and anything living through the Earth loved my presence, and I loved theirs. They flourished through my touch and called me their friend. Whisper the great raconteur, although, had easily become my best friend and my weapon to the world outside. I was never permitted to enter the land of humans, due to strict restrictions from my mother. Demeter, a close friend of Mr. D and Goddess of Harvest, had specifically told our camp director that I was not allowed to venture beyond camp. Apparently, it was a threat and an order.

************

Summer had begun to end and the trees' leaves were already wilting. The lazy heat was replaced by the chilling breeze of fall. My friends, except for Whisper( who had the Golden Fleece), were growing weaker. Whenever I would pay them visits they would drain me of energy as they blossomed, like it was spring. My visits to them shrank, as always, during fall and winter.

At the very end of fall, as I was tending to the strawberry fields I heard Whisper calling my name. I left the strawberry field to attend to my beloved friend. As I stood on the hill with Whisper, I noticed shadows approaching. As they kept approaching, I decided to warn Mr. D or Chiron of the guests, but I caught a glimpse of Percy.

Percy, who was around his late forties, had grey streaked black hair with green eyes, was accompanied by a boy of about sixteen years of age. He seemed around a year older than I. The boy was quiet and somber, with black hair reaching past his shoulders. He had eye's as blue as the watery depths of the ocean, and was about a foot taller than I. He had an engraved tattoo around his left bicep. From far away, it looked like a chain of skulls.

As they entered the boundary to camp, Percy nodded in my direction and I waved. The boy, though, looked at me with a disgusted face and cringed. I returned the same gesture towards him. At that he snickered, and I gave him an unpleasant gesture with an extending middle finger, which some of the summer attending demigods taught me.

He flinched and the rage became apparent in his eyes. Whisper kept laughing behind me. "Do you have an idea who his god or goddess parent is?" I asked Whisper.

_You didn't feel it? _Whisper asked me. I shook my head. She whispered, _If you wish to know, you have feet to get yourself to him, and a mouth to ask. _I threw a soft punch at Whisper, which hurt me more than her. She laughed at my weak punch.

I left Whisper, to attend to the strawberries before night approached. The strawberries, kept wriggling with glee, as I tended to them. Consequently, since I felt the life of the strawberries beneath my fingertips, I made a habit out of not eating them. Eating them would be exactly like cannibalism. The sun set behind the hills, the strawberries looked as ripe as if they were in spring, instead of fall.

I made my way to the dining hall. It was packed with demigods ordering pizza or buying soda from smugglers. The Hermes cabin could open a business with all the demigod customers they get. I grabbed a pizza and a glass of water. I offered some of my pizza to the fire and waved at Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, who smiled warmly at me.

My table was empty, but I didn't mind as much as I used too. Some of the other tables were overcrowded, with people sitting on other people's lap or on the floor. It usually was manageable after summer ended and most of the demigods went back to the human world.

While eating my pizza, I noticed the new demigod was not sitting in Hermes table, but on Hades table. None of the other demigods enjoyed their presence and I was no different. They made me uncomfortable, not to mention I didn't exactly like their father.

Hades, who was married to my sister, Persephone, was the whole reason my mother did not allow me outside the camp boundaries. The boy caught me looking at him and began to whisper to his brothers and sisters. I turned the other cheek as they began to gossip.

Mr. D rose from his chair, "Today, I would like to welcome a new member to Camp- Half-blood." The boy rose, "This is Evelyn." The whole dining hall resonated with laughter. The boys' face began to blush with evident anger.

"My name is Everett"

"Yes, Edgar. I would like to introduce Edgar Eachberry."

"Everett Emerson."

"Yes, Edgar. Blah, blah, blah, blah. Now hurry up, so I can go to sleep."

I ate my dinner in peace. Mostly, the rest kept talking after they finished eating, but I had nobody to chat with in my table.

Demeter's cabin was green and adorned with engravings of wheat and flowers. Inside the beds were made out of lush, plush grass, the one that didn't make people itch. Flowers and plants took up the empty space. They were a gift from my mother. They. blossomed as I entered the room

I switched from jeans and my orange Camp Half-blood T-shirt to my sweat pants and a white muscle shirt. I laid down in the grass, drifting into unconsciousness.

The next day when I woke up to tend to the strawberries Mr. D was waiting for me. "Cynthia-"

"Mr. D you have known me all my life, it is Sara."

"Yes, Samantha. Today you will be giving the new demigod a tour of the grounds. Chiron says that you have the most knowledge about it. So today you have the day off. Speaking of Eddie here he comes. Have fun, Sam." I shook my head.

The boy stood in front of me and I had to tilt my head up to see him clearly. The tattoo encircling his left bicep was a chain of skulls.

In a deep voice, that made my hair stand, "Are you the girl who flipped me off?" He had a questioning face.

I smiled, "Hi, my name is Seraphone. You can call me Sara."

"You are the girl that flipped me off. How dare you?"

"So where would you like to start the tour?" I said, smiling at him, trying to ignore his comments. The sooner I finished the tour the more time I could I could train.

"Listen Flower Girl, how dare you offend me?" _Flower Girl?_

"My name is Sara, or are you deaf, Ghost Boy." I screamed in his face.


	2. I Kill a Strawberry

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers: Artemis MHCullen, Problem Gurl, Stef. 235, and anybody who put this story in alert. Please leave a review because since this story is relatively new, I would like to know what you think about it. Love you guys. Meli**

"_They'll try, Percy. Oh, we'll all try to keep our promise. And maybe for a while things will get better. But we gods have never been good at keeping oaths. You were born because of a broken promise, eh? Eventually we'll become forgetful. We always do." – Hermes, Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian._

"Look, Ghost Boy, I have things to do, and I'm positive you would like to be somewhere else, so let's just move along."

"Ghost Boy?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"If you want you can follow me, if not then enjoy getting lost at Camp Half-Blood." After a few seconds of walking away from the strawberry fields, I heard his footsteps behind me. I smirked. Score one for Sara.

I decided to start the tour at the beginning of camp. Whisper, the boundary tree and pine tree.

I turned toward Everett "This is Whisper. She is the boundary tree. Basically, she is the Camp's protection. That is the dragon that protects the Golden Fleece from being stolen." He slowly approached it, but the dragon tried to bite his foot off. I laughed. "It's okay. I suggest you don't try that. He doesn't like new people so much. And you have a weird smell, so it's not good for you to be around him." The dragon approached me and placed himself below my feet to pet his head.

"I smell funny?" He glared at me.

_Is this the new demigod? Where are your manners? Introduce._

"Sorry, Whisper. Yes, this is the newbie." I turned my attention towards Everett. "Everett, this is Whisper," I pointed at the tree, "and Whisper, this is Everett, son of Hades."

_He does smell funny. It's not bad, but it's not welcoming. He is cute though. Sara, you should date him._ I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously. Are you so bored that you are trying to pair me up with the first guy you see?" I slowly whispered into her bark, "Whisper, where are _your _manners? It's not polite to talk about people behind their backs." To most people, even demigods, talking to trees is a sign of insanity. Naming the tree is worse, but I couldn't help it.

"I smell weird, but you talk to trees."

I placed my hands on my hips. "Is there a problem with that?"

He shrugged. "It's interesting. I never thought someone else could talk to things that have no life." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Trees are alive. They have an energy source, so they're not dead. Sure, they are not the life of the party, but they do talk. You'd be surprised how annoying they can get sometimes." Whisper let a pine cone drop from her branches and it hit me hard on the head. It almost had enough force to knock me out.

_I am not boring and annoying._

I soothingly rubbed my head, while glaring at Whisper. "I didn't say you were annoying or boring. I said trees in general. You're not trees, you are a tree." She grunted. If trees could roll their eyes, Whisper would have been rolling her eyes at me.

"Whose daughter are you?" Obviously, smarts didn't run through his genes or at least common sense.

"Daughter of Demeter. Mom doesn't like your dad."

"Dad doesn't like your mom, either. As much fun as I'm having watching you 'talk' to trees, we should move along." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I allowed myself to look at him more closely.

Whisper, for an old tree, has good taste. He was cute with deep oceanic eyes, long dark eyelashes; raven black hair sweeping past his shoulders, a deathly ivory complexion. He didn't seem to fit into Camp. Most of the demigods attending wore their orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirts, the Aphrodite Cabin even adjusted the shirts to fit the latest style(whatever that is), but he wore nothing of the sort. He wore a black leather jacket, with a tight white undershirt, and some dark denim jeans.

There was something dark about him though, not evil, but his presence led the plants to wilt before him. It gave me the creeps, especially since I had the opposite effect.

"How long have you known?" He looked at me and blew out some breath.

"Since mom told me. He claimed me when she died." He stopped and his eyes glazed over with the idea of death. "How long have you known?"

"All my life. Let's just say I've spent my whole life in Camp. Your dad left my mom paranoid, so she left me here when I was born. Moving on, these are the strawberry fields. The money we make out of the strawberries pays for the Camp's expenses. I don't think Mr. D will be allowing you to work on the fields for obvious reasons." He chuckled.

"I think that's obvious. Not, that I don't like Camp Half-Blood, but how long do we have to stay here?"

I analyzed him, wondering how much Chiron had told him. "Just out of curiosity, how long ago did you find out that you were a demigod?"

He scrunched his face, "I've known for about a week."

"And how much do you know about Camp Half-Blood or the Olympians in general?"

"I know who most of the deities are, but I'm-"

"Confused? Did Chiron show you the film?" He shook his head.

"Okay, first I'll give you a tour. Then you can ask Chiron to show you the film." And it's off to training for me.

I gave him a tour of the camp. I showed him the lake, the volleyball pit, open air pavilion and the cabins. Throughout the three hour long tour, his face only held one emotion, boredom.

Truth be told, I am a motor mouth. It is true most people dislike talking to me, but when I have the opportunity to talk, nothing can stop me. Whisper doesn't seem to mind it so much because she seldom gets the opportunity to talk, so she does the same. Other people, find it disturbing and irritable. Everett seemed to have no conversation ability. So for the three hour tour, I was mostly talking to myself.

Everett and I were walking back to the Big House, I lectured him on Percy's legacy and how his half-brother helped save camp and the world, when Leo came out of the Big House.

Leo is a son of Aphrodite and according my standards, the best looking guy at camp. He had sandy brown hair streaked with golden brown. According to the few demigods I call 'friends', he had high cheekbones like a supermodel. His eyes were a mossy green filled with golden specks of light. His skin had the nice 'Californian' tan, bringing out his eyes even more.

This was the guy I had a crush on since I knew what boys were, and only Whisper knew. He walked past me and smiled. My heart did a flip, and I swear if I had died in that moment I would have died happily. I ran my fingers through my short cropped hair to detangle it and I placed the biggest smile on my face.

Everett snorted as he watched me. I turned away from Leo, as he walked away, and glared at Everett with irritable eyes. "Is there something wrong, Ghost Boy?"

He threw a glance over at Leo, who was talking to some girls from the Ares cabin.

"Yea, you can do better" he said matter-of-factly.

"I was not looking at him. I don't even know who he is." He snorted again.

"And my dad is Zeus."

"I was not looking at him."

"Whatever" he muttered as he watched Chiron approach us. Chiron was a camp advisor and his skills outshone everybody in the archery range.

"Well, I'm glad you made a new friend Sara. Um, I haven't shown you the film. Sara, Mr. D would like a word with you. I can take it from here." I nodded. I left as soon as Chiron began to give Everett the lecture about how myths aren't myths. I had heard that lecture one too many times.

I did not get the chance to enter the Big House because Mr. D waited on the porch for me, altering his Diet Coke into a Coke then to a wineglass. He spotted me and let the can vanish entirely. His pudgy face gleamed with annoyance. "A couple more years" he muttered.

"Mr. D?" He removed his fat hands from his sun burned face.

"Sally, you need to go help in the strawberry fields." My heart sunk.

"But, Mr. D you said I had the day off."

He shrugged and left me standing outside by myself. There went my day of training.

I stalked off toward the strawberry fields, radiating frustration. As I approached the strawberries, I could hear a horrendous shriek coming from the strawberries. I touched the ripening strawberry, only to have it burst in my palm. It ripened until there was nothing left except the messy splatters on my hand. The strawberry field filled with a mortal silence and the strawberries ceased their usual wiggling and giggling. I had never hurt a strawberry. In fact, I only helped them grow healthy.

My feet carried me as far away from the strawberry fields as they could. My orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt had splattered red marks dripping like blood. After a few minutes of running, I found myself at the training grounds.

Percy stood on the training grounds overlooking the sword fighting. I hurried to find a sword, but none of them felt right in my hand. I preferred to use spears, but the Ares' cabin had taken all the spears, and were throwing them at a dummy. So I clutched the closest sword and hoped that it wouldn't affect my performance that much.

The hilt of the sword felt heavy on my small frame; it had no balance. I placed my fingers beneath the hilt of the bronze sword, only to have it slither out of my fingers due to its imbalance. Percy crept close to me.

"You don't want to use that. It will make you suck more." I glared at a near forty year old Percy. Realizing his words, he blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

Sam, an Undetermined ten year old with an uncanny ability with a sword, placed his sword in my hand. He gave me his usually angelic smile and whispered, "Good luck." The sword still felt wrong, but it was an improvement.

I stared at Percy as he uncapped the infamous Riptide. I'll need more than good luck.

"Okay, remember how to parry and to focus. One second could be the factor between life and death." I threw a thrust at him and he parried it, with no problem. We continued that motion for some minutes until I could feel myself bruising up or being covered in purple. I found myself dripping with sweat, but Percy did not have one single bead of sweat on his head.

"You need to learn how to relax. You have great force, but slow reflexes. Part of the reason for that is because you are tensing up. That is the worst thing to do. So remember focus, relax and breathe." He threw a thrust at me, which I parried, but he struck again deflecting the sword out of my hand. I retrieved the sword and took a shot at the hilt of his sword.

It did not fly from his hand like I had hoped, but it did distract him. His face filled with concentration as he countered my thrust and hit the side of my arm. We continued for some time, until I could feel myself drenched in sweat. Riptide never flew from his hand, although I had almost disarmed him.

As I placed the imbalanced sword back, Percy approached me. "Don't worry. I was never good at archery. You just need practice." We heard his name being called out in the distance.

"Seaweed Brain! We have some trouble in the Big House. Rachel is here." His eyes grew big as he sighed.

"Wise girl, you better be joking." He spoke to me quickly, "Keep practicing and soon you'll be decent." I did not completely suck, but I was no Percy Jackson.

I rushed over to my cabin to find it empty. All of my siblings had parents to go to after summer had ended. I was the lone Demeter child that was forced to remain in camp all year long. I had never stepped foot outside Camp. Even if I had, I wouldn't know where to head. I had no idea who my father was and, as far as I knew, nobody had information on him. My mother seldom talked about him; actually she never talked about him. It was if he had never existed.

I took a cold bath as I felt my sore muscles tense. I combed my short cropped, mahogany hair that barely reached past my ears. The short cropped hair allowed me comfort during the summer days, when the heat was completely unbearable. I put cream on my darkly tanned face and placed new, washed clothes on myself.

After a few minutes of getting dressed, I walked towards Whisper. The cool night air caressing my face and sending chills down my spine. I did not go to the pavilion to eat dinner; I was too upset at Mr. D to put up with his mockeries and indifference.

Instead I rushed down the canoeing lake, through the strawberry fields, and alongside the silent, rustling forest until I reached my best friend. I lay on the rustling grass beside her and the dragon placed its huge head on my belly. We were a weird family, but it was the only family I knew.

My mind reached into the deep crevices I had created. "Whisper?"

_Yes, Seraphone._

"Did you ever know my father?" She grew silent as the immovable trees.

_No._

"Do you think I look like him?"

_I do not know, but I'm sure you resemble him in some aspects._

We grew silent as I continually petted the dragon's head. He began to snore, and it became a soothing lullaby.

"Whisper, do you think he missed me? I mean, do you think he ever wonders what I am doing? Or how I have grown? Or if he will buy me a birthday present?" Or if he even knows about me at all? Or if he even cares?

I placed my head against the coolness of the Earth and dirt. I gazed up into the stars, gazing at the constellations in the vast dimension of Nyx.

_Of course he misses you and thinks about you. He probably has fifteen presents locked away in his house, one for each of your birthdays_.

The stars shifted through the sky, some growing dimmer and some growing brighter. The images altering as the Earth spun, and as I saw them through a different perspective.

"One day, Whisper, I will venture into the human world. Oh, imagine how fun that would be. I will bring you back so many stories about how the people are, how they grow their food, how many of them know about the Olympian Gods, if they look any different than demigods? I will talk to other trees about the humans and things like that. Then you can come with me and we will have the best time going on what the people call the 'subway'."

She began to laugh, but ceased her laughter at my last comment.

_Sara, I cannot go to the human world. I am a tree, I cannot leave the Earth, it is my home._

"Yes, but aren't you curious about the human world. How they really live their lives? How my father looks like? Are you not curious about how the stars glow under the sky? Or if they even glow the same in the human world? One day I will explore. If you don't go, I'll come back with stories and we'll talk and talk."

_Or imagine how different the trees look? Or how different the Earth feels to them?_

I giggled as I stared into the stars, "I promise Whisper, that one day I will go and I promise to come back and tell you everything and anything that happens. I will tell you how the stars shift and how different they seem under an unknown world."

_Yes, Seraphone, you will tell me the difference that lies in the stars._

I sighed as the Zephyr wind caused me to shiver. I had a long day ahead of me, but I would have never known how long it would seem.

**I hoped you liked it. Please leave a review, it will help me know if you liked it or not. Green button below, push it.**


	3. I Break Curfew

"_They'll try, Percy. Oh, we'll all try to keep our promise. And maybe for a while things will get better. But we gods have never been good at keeping oaths. You were born because of a broken promise, eh? Eventually we'll become forgetful. We always do." – Hermes, Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian_

I rested against the rough bark of Whispers' trunk with the dragon resting its head on my legs, slowly and peacefully snoring to itself. The night felt relaxing and serene as the remaining demigods at camp filed into their cabins before curfew. I knew I needed to get to my cabin before curfew, but, truth be told, I felt lazy and wanted to rest a bit more on the hill. Besides, I enjoyed being outside and near plants and trees, it kept me energetic and happy. Not to mention that I was the only demigod in my cabin so nobody could actually boss me around or keep track of me.

After a while of looking up at the stars and hearing the voices of the trees and flowers slowly dim I felt myself drifting off into sleep. I caught myself just in time because the wind slowly picked up and it got colder, so I decided I would call it a night. The dragon was reluctant to let me go, but I had to force it off my stomach and I nestled it closer to Whisper, who was snoring as loudly as a horse.

I crept back to camp slowly and carefully, terrified of getting caught after curfew. After passing the lake I noticed a shadow lurking behind me and when it moved I jumped only to find that it was my shadow. Paranoid of the smallest movement I stealthily inched closer to the Big House. I had expected all the lights to be off, but to my surprise the lights of the Big House were still on and I could see figures outside of the house, silently talking amongst themselves.

Curiosity got the best of me, so I hid behind some sleeping bushes and edged into hearing range. I could see the figures perfectly clear, illuminated by light of torches. Percy was sitting on the porch, his hands in his hair and his gaze distant. Annabeth with her calculating grey eyes, sat beside Percy, arguing with Chiron. Mr. D sat on a chair next to them changing his soda to wine to water, never satisfied with what he had.

I inched closer, trying to hear what they were saying. "Rachael has been having weird visions of late; she thinks the time has come." Percy had spoken but he seemed completely detached from life. "We need to be prepared for anything that might come this way. We need to prepare the kids, have them train more, keep them on alert."

Annabeth cut in, "No, we should not tell them. They would panic and they would not get their proper training done. Beside we do not know what we are going against. The Prophecy did not give us any clear understanding; we do not even know who the seven are. I say we continue in the same fashion until we are sure of the obstacle."

"What if because we do not put them on alert one of them gets hurt?"

Annabeth eyes turned to sadness as she spoke, "What if because we warn them, they decide to join the wrong side?" Percy grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.

Chiron, who was no longer in his wheel chair, spoke up, "We need to inform them. Whichever side they decide to choose is their own fate. We need to be on alert for anything suspicious, and we need to start identifying the possible seven half-bloods. They need to be prepared for anything."

Annabeth stared off into the distance, "What exactly did Rachael tell you Percy?"

Percy combed his hand through his hair. "She's been having visions of the camp in ruins, of death, of the Underworld. She asked if she could stay in the Big House for a while because she feels she could be giving a Prophecy any day now and since she can't repeat her prophecies she wants to be near so people can hear her."

Chiron yawned, "Perhaps we should continue this talk tomorrow; it is getting pretty late and it would be better if we had Rachael here with us. Mr. D perhaps it would be better if you told the Olympians about this."

Mr. D nodded, "Yes…maybe."

Puzzled, I made my way back to the cabins once they had left inside the Big House. Unsure of what the Prophecy was I made up my mind to ask Whisper about it. Everything was completely silent at night and it gave me the chills. I hated not having noise because I never had a quiet moment because of the endless chatter coming from trees or flowers or bushes or strawberries.

After a few minutes of walking toward the cabins I heard the crunching of leaves behind me and I stopped abruptly. Something or someone made a grab for my hand but I jerked out of the way and ran. I was out of shape and today's training had me completely tired and for every step I took my legs felt sore and they felt tense. In a matter of seconds the thing had caught up to me and terrified I turned around and threw the hardest punch I could. But the only thing I hit was air. Everything was deserted and I couldn't understand what had just happened.

From the running and from the day's training my legs felt like they would break or like they were in knots. I took my steps carefully and it pained me to take any steps. I needed to exercise more and train at least five times a week, but Mr. D was set on having me work on the fields.

I passed by Hades' cabin to find Everett outside, deep in thought. I continued walking minding my own business and too tired to be asking any questions. I just felt like getting some sleep. "You're past curfew, Flower Girl."

Annoyed and in pain, I turned around, "You're past your curfew too, Ghost Boy. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

He languidly looked at me, "I don't sleep much because I'm an insomniac. And it's none of your business what I should or shouldn't be doing."

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." I kept walking toward my cabin.

"Be on the lookout for anything suspicious." He smiled like he knew something and again curiosity got the best of me.

"Were you eavesdropping too?" He nodded. "Well, you shouldn't be eavesdropping. Isn't someone from your cabin going to ask why you're not inside?"

"They know I don't sleep well, and you shouldn't be eavesdropping either. Shows how much manners you have." I rolled my eyes and began to walk away. He was laughing and I grew infuriated.

"Why are you laughing?" I inquired.

"When you get mad, it's funny. You're nose flares up and you scrunch your forehead so bad that it looks like you have a single eyebrow."

"Get a life Ghost Boy, at least I don't have bags under my eyes." I continued on my way to my cabin, "And, at least, I don't smell bad."

The rest of the night I was in complete turmoil. I couldn't sleep because the faintest noise kept waking me. Not to mention I wanted to find out what the Prophecy was.

Of course I had heard of it, but I never knew exactly what the Prophecy was. Most of the demigods at camp thought the Prophecy was just an old myth and that it didn't exist. Chiron was not fond of mentioning it and Percy always avoided the subject. It became pretty clear though that the time for the Prophecy to be revealed had come because Rachael, the Oracle, was at camp and she never attended camp unless a demigod needed a quest or if Apollo was giving her strange visions.


End file.
